Recent data processors sometimes require the input of values for a plurality of settings in order to implement a single function. In these cases, a setup method, such as that described in http://support.microsoft.com/kb/882677, is often provided to guide a user sequentially through the steps of setup to facilitate inputting values for a plurality of settings. In this setup method, one item for which a setting is to be inputted, a description of the setting, and the like are displayed. After the user inputs data for the displayed item, the next item to be set and its description are displayed. Since this setup method allows the user to sequentially configure settings while viewing a description of the settings, the user need not be familiar with network systems to perform the setup process.